


Contrasting Concepts

by Jagwarakit



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt ponders the mystery that is Albel Nox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasting Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I still don't own it. Never will sadly. I can still dream, though.

The world is said to be full of contrasts; black and white, night and day, light and dark.  To me, you’re a living contrast.  A walking anomaly that contradicted everything that I believed in yet complemented so well.  You were bold, egotistical, as hard as rock, as hot as fire, and as cold as ice.  You were beautiful.  Your eyes had burned, with what I’m not completely sure.  Amusement?  Disgust more likely.  And what was I to you?  A maggot, a fool.  Something not even worth a second glance much less a first.  You were worth my glance, though.  No, I more than glanced, I watched.  You acted brash and cold, but the burning look in your eyes drew me and I couldn’t help but be sucked in.  
  
From the first moment I saw you at the Kirlsa Training Facility I knew that I would see you again even if you hadn’t said as much yourself.  I must admit that I was afraid of you at first while I was also awed by your majesty and grace.  You held yourself so well, so confident and sure of your abilities.  You called us weak and I’m sure we were compared to you, but the next time we met I would be sure to prove to you that I was worth at least a passing glance.  I would prove to you just how strong I was.  
  
In all honesty I was surprised to see you at the Bequerel Mine; I hadn’t expected a confrontation so soon after our last meeting.  I couldn’t believe how you had treated Nel’s friends.  You had said that easy wins weren’t your style yet here you were beating up on two that were obviously no match for you.  I honestly wondered where your honor had gone.  I knew that I couldn’t allow my anger to control my thinking and actions so I poured it into the battle.  I gave all I could then pushed for more and gave it.  I was surprised that I dealt the blow that brought you to your knees.  Again, your eyes burned, this time with what I felt was hatred.  You asked for more, but you couldn’t even stand.  Cliff wanted to end it but I knew I couldn’t allow that.  Like you, easy wins aren’t my style and I said as much.  
  
When the war between Airyglyph and Aquios came to its climax and I heard that you wouldn’t be participating in the battle I knew something was wrong; you wouldn’t miss a battle of your own free will since you obviously thrived on confrontation and the battlefield.  I don’t really know how I managed to keep my anger in check when I saw you chained to the dungeon wall like some common place criminal.  I could hardly believe that you had been accused of treason when you appeared to be the most loyal to the king.  I could easily tell that you were surprised at Vox’s death and your disbelief in the fact that I came from another world.  It was the truth, though, and there was really no choice but to accept it just as you had to accept that you were to be joining us on our journey to the Mountains of Barr and the Urssa Lava Caves.  
  
I don’t know when it happened or how it started but you began to become easier for me to understand.  If I had to guess, though, I’d have to say it was during our stay in Peterny as we prepared for the long journey ahead of us.  I could see the shock in your eyes when I told you that I didn’t hate you when you woke me up for a talk that night.  I don’t pretend to know why you asked that; I’m beginning to understand but not everything.  I know you thought that I should hate you after everything that you did you me and my friends.  It’s like I said, though, I can’t hate you for living your life the way that you think is right; that’s your choice and your choice alone, even though it’s a way of life that I can’t live.  I think that I’m beginning to think that for all your lust for power you just wish there was someone who understood.  I hope you know that I’ll make that effort because I know that you can be trusted and I do trust you even if you refuse to believe it.  
  
I couldn’t help but be awed by your grace and skill as we fought against Crosell.  It felt as if it was just you and I there fighting and I had to continually remind myself that the others were there as well.  Even then I healed your wounds first before any of the others and I would’ve certainly forgotten about my own wounds if it hadn’t been for Cliff healing me every so often.  I knew you were watching me as Nell spoke with Crosell after that and I couldn’t help but turn and meet your eyes.  I smiled at your reaction and your lack of will to turn away.  You needn’t worry, I won’t tell that you’re changing, that we’re changing.  
  
I was slightly hurt by the fact that you didn’t see us off after the war ended though I don’t really blame you for it.  Your job was done and you were free to go since you had no further obligations to remain with us.  I can’t begin to assume why you didn’t stay though I think that you prefer to do things on your own terms in your own way.  I must admit that I was sad to be leaving; I’d become rather fond of Elicoor II over the course of my stay here, it’d become familiar... safe... and I didn’t really want to leave that feeling behind.  I didn’t want to leave you behind either.  Besides, who would push me beyond my limits and force me to become better than I was before?  
  
I’m not sure if it was really you that I saw when I first transported down to the Kirlsa Training Facility to negotiate with the Vendeeni, it was probably just wishful thinking on my part.  God knew I didn’t feel very secure without you there, though I made it a point not to show it to any of the others.  I could hardly believe that it was really you when you appeared and destroyed the transport jammer the Vendeeni transported down with them.  And my blood ran cold when you were hit with their disrupter rifles.  They’d pay for harming you; I’d make sure of it.  
  
You've no idea how relived I was when you appeared during my argument with the others after we defeated the Vendeeni and brought you back to the Diplo to heal your wounds. I wouldn't argue if you wished to come with us, in fact I supported it completely, though I know it was more for the fact I was being more selfish than thinking of how much your help would benefit us in the upcoming battles against our unknown enemy.  
  
Now here I stand on the bridge of the Diplo with you standing behind me. Both of us watch as the stars flash by bringing us ever nearer to our destination, to the beginnings of another war. For it is another war that we face only this time it's not your war, it's mine and our positions have been reversed in some cosmic twist of irony. What happened since we met that would change us so much? That I would loose my naivety and finally grow up and you would see beyond the ice that you surrounded your heart with? When this war ends, will you still be at my back? And will I have the chance to truly be at yours?  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
